Nergigante
(★★★) (★★) |Habitats = Great Ravine, Everstream, Wildspire Waste, Elder's Recess |Monster Size = 2310.14 cm 1626.35 cm |Monster Relations = Ruiner Nergigante |Generation = Fifth }} Nergigante is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. This terrible Elder Dragon appears when other Elders are in the vicinity. Its penchant for destruction is well documented. Nergigante can be found in the Great Ravine, Everstream, Elder's Recess and Wildspire Waste. Their materials can be used to craft the Nergigante Armor Set. The Nergigante is considered the flagship monster of Monster Hunter: World. Physiology Nergigante is a dragon with a bristly appearance. It is covered in spikes that constantly regrow as they're broken off. It has two massive horns similar to a bull. The monster's hide is primarily black with purple and orange accents. Nergigante is constantly regenerating its skin as it attacks and is struck by hunters. It will slowly grow white spikes on certain body parts, which harden over time. Hunters must try to break the white spikes before they harden. Once they have hardened, its attacks deal more damage. These spikes are white in color when they regrow, but will turn black if left to harden. Once these spikes have hardened, they will deal more damage to foes and repel attacks. These spikes will also be launched from Nergigante's body when it performs certain attacks, giving these attacks more range and making them more dangerous. Additionally, the hardened spikes require higher sharpness on melee weapons than normal to prevent bouncing off. When all possible body parts have hardened spikes, Nergigante will perform a special attack. It will briefly hover in the air, before crashing down. This will break the spikes on all body parts. Nergigante has fairly advanced forelimbs and can use them to swipe at the hunter in an almost human-like way. Nergigante's horns, front limbs, wings, and tail can be broken. Its tail can also be severed. Breaking Negigante's spikes will not grant part break rewards. The only break reward is from breaking the horns. Breaking Nergigante's spikes will make it easier to break parts, however. Behavior and Abilities After its health has reached a certain threshold, Nergigante will enter a "second stage" in which it will start using more advanced attack moves (ground punch from airborne, etc) and gain a slight increase in speed and damage. This is signified by a roar animation when Nergigante stays on all four, stretches its wings and raises his head skyward roaring with the camera panning out from its usual position. Also, some of Nergigante's attacks when in this state will be followed by flying spikes. These spikes deal a serious amount of damage. Nergigante is an extremely aggressive monster that will continue to fight even if it means harming its own body. It'll attack anything without hesitation, especially if a creature dares attack it. Nergigante is particularly ferocious towards other Elder Dragons since it feeds on them. Nergigante actively hunts and feeds on Elder Dragons to gain massive amounts of energy. Because of this, it will get into turf wars with the Elder Dragons Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Lunastra. Nergigante doesn't rely on elemental prowess, however. It chooses to overwhelm its opponents and prey through sheer aggression and brute force. Nergigante is extremely susceptible to all status ailments.https://twitter.com/age_nyan/status/941931229707829248 Despite being an Elder Dragon, Nergigante can become fatigued during battle.https://twitter.com/age_nyan/status/941931229707829248 Element/Status Effectiveness In-game description Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Nergigante Equipment Nergigante materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Nergigante α Armor and Nergigante β Armor. MHW-NergiganteAArmorSet.png|Nergigante α Armor|link=Nergigante α Armor (MHW) MHW-NergiganteBArmorSet.png|Nergigante β Armor|link=Nergigante β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Nergigante weapons: Gallery MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 001.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 002.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 003.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 004.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 005.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 006.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 007.png MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 006.jpg MHW-Nergiante Screenshot 007.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 008.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 009.jpg MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 010.jpg MHW-Nergigante and Teostra Screenshot 001.jpg|With Teostra MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 011.jpeg MHW-Lunastra and Nergigante Screenshot 001.jpg|With Lunastra MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 012.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 11.51.20 AM.png References de:Nergigante es:Nergigante fr:Nergigante it:Nergigante Category:Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters